


Allergies are a Bitch

by tobiismycat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, dusty old houses, ghost - Freeform, overly touchy feely ghostys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: this is an add-on to the story I was gifted by the brilliant sockpuppeter, the story's called "Home is where the heart..."





	Allergies are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockpuppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/gifts).



They would have the massive house to themselves for a few days, before the movers showed up and Lindsay arrived, and until then Frank was determined to explore. The realtor had shown them the master bedroom, it was large, larger than the living room in Frank’s childhood home, and had a distinct musty smell.

Now they were on the search for the stairs to the attic, the place Frank was most excited to see. Searching dusty room, after dusty room, opening the windows as they went, soon had Frank's allergies up and ready to fight. He wheezed and sniffled his way through the unused kitchen, somehow they had gotten turned around and instead of upstairs had headed down. The kitchen was outdated and Frank watched from the stone counter as Gerard tried to light a fire in the huge antique stove. 

He whimpered as a sudden headache came stumbling into his forehead and demanded Gerard’s attention. The other man turned to check on him, his brain had been conjuring scenes from horror movies all day, so when he turned, he half expected Frankie to be in the clutches of a madman. 

No madman in sight, Frank was held only in the unforgiving grip of his clogged sinuses. His eyes were red from constant rubbing and leaked almost as badly as his poor red nose. "Alright you, we're giving up the exploration for now, " Gerard said quietly. The house was still weirdly hushed and he didn't want to wake it by speaking too loud. 

A few wrong turns later and they had made it back to the master bedroom. The original thick blankets were on the lower deck hanging to air out, and had been replaced by some of Gerard's favorite throw blankets from home. 

Frank didn't protest as his friend made him shed some clothing and bundled him up under the soft blankets on the bed. He rubbed his nose against them slightly. They smelt like Gerard and Lindsey, it was oddly soothing and Frank promised to scold himself for it later. He felt Gerard rub his back gently and sighed. “I'll be right back, I'm going to see if we packed you anything," he heard Gerard say.

Frank listened to his footsteps fade as he left the room.

For a while, Frank just lay there on his belly, drifting in and out of sleep calmly, until his ears picked up a noise. A soft shifting noise like a bird ruffling its feathers or fabric moving on itself. At first, he didn't move, It was probably just Gerard after all. Coming back with something to release the burning heat and pounding head Frank was cursed with. 

The noise got closer.

Frank held his breath as he felt something gently touch his back. It was ice cold against his burning skin. He sighed and rubbed his head against the blankets again. _Just Gerard_ he though, _it’s just Gerard_.

The movement attracted the thing. It leaned down over him and Frank suddenly realized he was either dreaming or in trouble. It was most definitely _not Gerard_. Its breath on his cheeks where it was curling over him was ice cold.


End file.
